


终有安宁时

by Shadowmancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Pollen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: ‘爸，我有点…不舒服。’译作，原文地址：Peace when you're done[父子骨科注意]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Kudos: 5





	终有安宁时

‘…爸。’

今天已经足够漫长足够倒霉，约翰真觉得疲惫到骨头里。他只祈祷迪恩现在能乖乖躺下睡死过去。

‘爸，我有点…不舒服。’

迪恩没事，迪恩啥时候有事过？他可以眼都不眨看着自己肠子淌一地。迪恩的盔甲坚如磐石，约翰再清楚不过:这个儿子是他一板一眼打磨出来的。

直起身来的时候肩关节咔咔响，约翰没去管它。‘怎么了，小子。’

敞开的浴室门是房间里唯一的光源。迪恩藏在灯影里，肩绷着。约翰能听见他吞咽的声音，在寂静中格外响亮。

‘刚才那草药，它的花粉，反正就那东西。’迪恩终于开口。‘有点不对劲。’

约翰懊恼得差点叹出声来；他早该知道。迪恩今天连晚饭都没怎么动，从回来到现在已经洗了五次澡。一把火消灭现场之前他应该再检查检查那些植物的，实在不该犯这种低级错误。

‘怎么不对劲？’他问，‘恶心？’

迪恩摇头，像被困住的小兽一样使劲往黑暗里缩。

‘不，爸…’他深吸一口气，尾音带了颤。‘我不，呃，我的意思是说，我…’

‘有话直说。’

他不是没听过这种传闻，夜深了无聊猎人们把这事儿当下流笑话讲。约翰只是从来没真信过，很自然地他的笔记本里没有任何有用信息，现在四处问人也打听不出什么。

迪恩还算安分地坐在桌子另一头，偶尔约翰问一句就小声回答一句。虽然他一直坐不老实，手总不自觉地磨蹭脖子和腿。约翰只能努力装看不见。

‘迪恩！’当约翰终于忍无可忍打岔，迪恩差点从椅子上跳起来。

‘抱歉。’他低低嘟囔，烧红的脸直往胸口埋，忙不迭地把两只爪子都放到摊开的书旁边。约翰知道他一页都没翻过。

不到一分钟迪恩又开始吮手指。

有可能只是发烧，有可能是别的什么，什么都好。时间越长约翰越知道这是自欺欺人。但还是站起来再确认一遍：摸摸迪恩的额头看烫不烫，脖子两侧的淋巴有没有肿胀，测一下脉搏速度——他体温确实偏高，心跳也快些，很多病都有可能给人这些症状。

然而迪恩一直不自觉凑拢，仿佛渴求约翰给他的每一丁点肌肤接触。那已经不属于一个作儿子的正常范围。

约翰骤然转身，重新埋头在书本里眼观鼻鼻观心。一记短促的吸气声让他抬眼：对面的迪恩眼睛先是瞪得溜圆，接着手忙脚乱地往厕所跑，连椅子都给带翻。

约翰闭上眼，跟自己说他没看见迪恩裤子上新出现的那块潮湿痕迹。

密苏里能帮上忙，可是开车赶到她那儿需要整整一夜。这也意味着要和一个情况越来越糟的迪恩呆在同一个窄小空间里。

约翰打电话的时候迪恩好像缓解了些，但安静了不到15分钟他又开始东磨西蹭寻求解脱。半小时前他的那点窘迫已经无影无踪，天知道约翰只是摸了摸他额头迪恩就…（约翰告诫自己这是两码事，两码事。）

大概是油门踩得太猛，英帕拉往前一耸。约翰握着方向盘的指节发白；收音机和外面呼啸的风都没法掩盖迪恩剧烈的喘息。约翰眼角瞟见迪恩的手居然不知不觉跟上了车里音乐的节奏。

轮胎尖叫一声嘎然停住。

‘到后座上去，迪恩。’

对方大睁着眼呆呆注目，嘴唇潮湿。约翰把方向盘再握紧些。

‘现在就给我出去！’

‘是，长官。’

才起身他又顿住，一手扶了门把，光拿脊背对着约翰。‘爸，你能不能…稍微等一下？ 就一会儿，我，我得…我受不了。’

‘动作快点。’约翰咬紧牙关。他把收音机再开大一点，头埋进肘弯。

离劳伦斯还有六小时，中途他们停顿了三次。而迪恩终究支撑不住开始求救——他一个人解决不了，他需要…他需要人帮忙。

耽误俩钟头算不上什么，只要能让约翰透口气。他把车开到最近的红灯区。大约一两年前他在这一带收拾掉了一个吵闹鬼，所以对附近还有些印象。

约翰习惯性把门锁好。迪恩倚在座位上，胯部抵了皮革边缘来回挪动，甚至都没注意到约翰下车。

他得给自己儿子买个婊子泄泄火。

那些讨生活的女子们招摇游走，五寸的鞋跟十寸的短裙，露骨眼神直白交易——这种地方都是同样风景。约翰不想浪费时间，但一路走来他猛然意识到，他不知道迪恩有没有喜欢的类型，他甚至不知道迪恩是不是喜欢女人。约翰心里一咯噔；他是当爹的，这种事他本该知道。

最后他挑了个褐色头发的，身材丰满嘴唇染得殷红。俩人朝着英帕拉的方向走，她一手揽了约翰的腰问道：‘有啥具体要求么？’

约翰直接给了她一百，说按时间算，其他的无所谓，完事你走人。

‘没问题。’她轻笑。‘我保证你儿子不会收到比这更好的礼物。’

约翰点头。他没法回答，光想想都坐立不安。

他给自己也找了个伴儿——蓝眼睛姑娘满头金色卷发，娴熟用唇舌包裹抚慰他。生理性高潮却给不了头脑片刻安宁。

之后迪恩迷迷糊糊睡了一钟头，在后座上蜷成一团，喉咙里不时发出细碎声响，尖锐得不像个成年人的嗓音。约翰浑身不自在，他不想去听，但他没打开收音机，一来是不想吵醒迪恩，二来…

约翰惊恐地意识到迪恩的声音，迪恩他…他呻吟的声音让自己想起了死去的妻子。

这太可怕。

一直以来都是迪恩长得更随他妈妈。约翰能清楚地回忆起她，玛丽抱着孩子们的模样，她在摇篮边哼唱‘嘿，裘德’，两人在床上肢体绞缠时她汗淋淋的面孔。

此时此刻的迪恩眼角眉梢浮动着玛丽的影子，约翰一旦觉察就无法忽视。

他知道迪恩的每一处薄弱每一处缺陷，那都是在约翰不经意间造成的伤痕。因为他一直在努力消磨迪恩和玛丽之间的相似——她的梦想，她对家庭的渴望，她的忠诚，甚至于她的微笑，迪恩全副继承，却都被约翰下意识地扭曲成了另一个极端的镜像。他不是不难受的，但他盲目的固执已经不知不觉把迪恩塑造成现在这样：一个完美的儿子。

复仇和悲痛是约翰的动力，却也撕裂了他所剩无几的家庭。应该退出的人是他，他早该让自己的两个儿子选择他们想要的生活，而不是最终逼得萨姆远走高飞。说实话，萨姆更适合照顾现在的迪恩，至少他不会像约翰这样被回忆逼得快发疯，简直想把皮肉撕开。萨姆根本不记得玛丽。

迪恩冷不丁醒来，身子随着疾行的车摇摇晃晃凑近。

‘爸…’

战栗呼息一口口吹拂在约翰耳根，热得发烫。他病糊涂了所以不知道自己在说些什么，肯定是这样。

‘安静点，小子。’

‘她技术真棒，爸，谢谢。’迪恩嗓音辗转柔滑，断续的吸气声无比放浪。

‘闭嘴！’

迪恩显然没听出约翰口气不善。他一只手沿着座椅靠背攀附过来，摩挲着约翰肩背。约翰能听见后坐传来皮肤摩擦的粘腻声响，傻子也明白这意味着什么。

‘就是想谢谢你，从来你都为我好。她湿得要命，干起来真的很爽——’

轮胎和路面摩擦尖叫，迪恩被惯性猛甩出去。约翰想也没想扯了他领口拖过来就是一巴掌。

英帕拉里总算静下来，静得骇人。

约翰想道歉，但他嘴里干涩，半个字都吐不出。更何况道歉远远不够，道歉无法弥补他所作的一切。

迪恩直瞪着窗外，喉结滑动一下，舔了舔嘴角看流血没有。他慢慢缩回去，尽量拉开和驾驶座的距离。

约翰继续往前开，距离目的地还有五小时。

‘没关系，真的，爸，求你。’

没有什么底线是坚不可摧的。疲惫也好，内疚也罢，乃至于疼痛，草药的毒性缓慢而有效地侵蚀所有阻碍。约翰能做的只有咬紧牙关，但他的耐心也快消磨殆尽

‘这没什么不对，爸。我只是想靠过来一点，求求你。我受不了，爱你，爸，我爱你，你得帮帮我，我是你儿子，你怎么能不救我…’

最后约翰只能把迪恩捆起来，这个小混蛋居然低低呢喃，仿佛无比享受。

‘我就知道…’

约翰没接他话茬，他不想知道迪恩下一句话是什么。但迪恩自顾自念叨：‘我就知道你好这一口，从来就喜欢使唤人，不是么？难怪你会想把我绑起来玩。’

绳子根本制不住迪恩，约翰刚一松手他就开始扭动身体，舌头在温热皮革上贪婪滑动，勃起的下身努力寻找着每一点能给带他解脱的平面。他发出的声音已经接近痛楚，但他没法停止。

黎明越来越近，迪恩浑身是汗嘶声尖叫，每一块肌肉都绷紧到开始抽搐。他望着约翰的目光已经散了，沁血嘴角吐露的都是恶魔的甜言蜜语。

每当他稍微清醒一点，迪恩就苦苦乞求约翰的谅解。下一秒却又开始描述他想骑在约翰身上让他狠狠地干，这屁股没人碰过，保证比他操过的任何一个婊子都要紧都要舒服。玛丽是不是也喜欢这样的体位？

约翰差一点，差一点点就想掐死他。

迪恩喃喃呓语自己是无辜的，他中了毒，他病得快死了，没人能责怪他。口气一半焦躁一半绝望。他求约翰能碰碰他，就一次，诚恳得让人胃酸上涌。

‘我就想知道是什么滋味，让我尝尝。你怎么能拒绝，爸，我从来都听你的，你说啥我做啥。我从来都是你的，是你一个人的，长官。’

有那么一瞬间，气得发疯的一瞬间，他真地想解开拉链把那活儿塞进迪恩嘴里。他连两瓣唇都长得像煞了玛丽。

约翰全身的血液都冻结了，他跌跌撞撞逃出车外，胆汁漫到喉咙口。

当他最终伸手握住迪恩火热的下身，已经是万不得已。约翰无比虔诚地祈祷这就能让迪恩解脱，他无法想像事态还能进展成什么样。

‘就一次。’他几乎没法把这句话从喉咙里挤出来。迪恩迫不及待地吻他下颚，用舌尖膜拜所有他能触及的地方，像只邀宠的小狗。约翰实在没有多余力气阻止。

在成为猎人之前，约翰也曾有过真正的生活。那些美好回忆的唯一见证者只有英帕拉，但她也经历了巨变之后所有的挫折磨难。现在英帕拉就停在几步远的地方。约翰背对着车，他实在不想面对这残酷的提醒。更何况他不想让迪恩看见自己颤抖的肩头。约翰洗了手和脸，但怎么也冲不掉残留的揪心内疚。

天亮以后车里的尖叫喘息终于停止。约翰走回去。迪恩的脸湿乎乎的，看不清神色。约翰开门他就别过头去。

‘你怎么样？’

‘药劲快过去了。’

约翰给他倒杯水，这才放心把绳子解开。他耐心清理迪恩磨得够呛的手腕，一点于事无补的温情关怀。

他们没有赶到密苏里，没有必要了。约翰想道歉，虽然没有什么能磨灭这荒诞的噩梦。但先说对不起的还是迪恩，约翰没法正视他的眼睛。

在某个加油站他们停下来买点吃的。恰好空地里有辆黑色卡车挂着出售的牌子，它比英帕拉块头大，结结实实。约翰想起萨姆，满腔怒气离家出走的萨姆。还有迪恩，不像自己儿子倒更像个士兵的迪恩，傻乎乎地跟着约翰把复仇当作生活的迪恩。

他把笔记本里有关黄眼恶魔的部分撕下来藏到怀里。这不撞南墙不回头的倔脾气总有一天会把他燃成灰，他并不在乎，但他不想把他仅剩的血亲也拉扯进来万劫不复。

离开迪恩不是因为愧疚，他不是在逃跑，真的不是。他只是决定放手让迪恩去走自己的路。

这不是回避也不是撒谎，迪恩总有一天会理解。

他会的，他会没事的。


End file.
